


you make my heart beat (faster, faster)

by titania19



Series: you put a spell on me [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Established Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Fluff, Gryffindor Lee Jeno, Hogwarts AU, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Minor Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Minor Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Slytherin Na Jaemin, the hogwarts school system is aged up by a few years, they're going to chenle's house
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titania19/pseuds/titania19
Summary: it’s been 3 days since they arrived at the estate.yukhei, mark, renjun and jeno have absolutely not gotten used to the grandeur of chenle’s mansion.mark nearly fell out of his chair when the food appeared on his plate with a snap. yukhei refused to believe chenle’sbedroomhas two floors (the upstairs is his personal study). renjun nearly cried when chenle said they had a huge painting room, but nobody used it because none of them could actually paint.while jeno had pulled jaemin aside on the second day with a very serious expression, and said, “baby, do you think when we grow up and get our own place together, we could get a house with a quidditch pitch?”ORthe group spends the last moments of summer break at chenle's estate.it's good to be together again.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: you put a spell on me [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880482
Comments: 74
Kudos: 192





	1. i.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone!
> 
> how are you? happy new year and i hope everyone's been doing well <3  
> i'm sorry, i know it's been a while. i was taking my time to write this one slowly, but i hope it's worth it.
> 
> let me know what you think in the comments section! i miss talking to everyoneee, so please do drop in <3

"JAEMIN!"

a loud shout followed by a puff of green dust and a banging noise from the na family's living room has both jaemin and his father sprinting.

"it's okay!" his mother shouts from the kitchen, "it's donghyuckie, he said he's coming today!"

donghyuck dusts himself off, looking rather sheepish as he greets jaemin's father. mr. na just chuckles and flicks his wand, effectively cleaning up both donghyuck and the living room.

"what are you doing here?" jaemin squints, as hyuck grabs his wrist and drags him to his room as though it was his own house, "you told my mum you were coming and forgot to tell me?"

"it was a sudden last minute plan." hyuck says impatiently, shutting the door behind them, "i need to tell you something important."

he looks different. brighter. he's sparkling in a way jaemin hasn't seen in a while. jaemin stares, and hyuck stares back and then jaemin's mouth drops open.

"it's about mark!"

hyuck doesn't look surprised that jaemin figured it out- they are best friends after all- but he does flush in such an un-donghyuck-like manner that jaemin crows with laughter.

"shut up!" hyuck hisses, "nothing happened."

"yeah right, nothing happened. that's why you randomly flooed to my house."

"okay, nothing too serious." hyuck ammends, "i need help."

"clearly."

"jaemin."

"sorry, sorry." jaemin grins, "with what?"

"so." hyuck plays with his fingers, "you know mark came back from canada on monday right?"

"yeah..."

"and you know how your birthday is next week, right? and we're all meeting? and then we're going to chenle's?"

jaemin nods expectantly.

"so....since we're gonna be busy soon." hyuck coughs, breaking eye contact and pausing.

"yeah?"

"mark kinda.....asked me if i...wanttohangoutthisweekendwithjustthetwoofusand-"

"-what the fuck, calm down, i understood nothing." jaemin shoves hyuck's shoulder, "mark kind of what?"

"asked if i want to hang out with him this weekend." hyuck repeats in a rush, "just....me and him."

there's a moment of silence.

"like...." jaemin tries to control the excitement bubbling in his voice, "like a date?"

"not a date." hyuck denies immediately, "he didn't mention the word date at all, and-"

"-but if it isn't a date, we'd all be invited! at least yukhei and jeno."

"well...maybe he just wants to hang out with me more."

"jaemin snorts, "exactly, you idiot. that's what a date is."

"but he didn't say it was a date!" donghyuck wails, "he didn't even say it was romantic! he just said- wait i'll show you the letter he sent me-" hyuck fishes inside his pocket and pulls out a neatly folded letter. jaemin lets out another mirthful cackle, because donghyuck has never, ever preserved parchment so neatly.

most of the letter is just mark telling donghyuck about things back home in canada, explaining a bunch of muggle terms. but towards the end, jaemin spots it.

_so i'm back in britain tomorrow, and i was wondering if you wanted to hang out over the weekend? we could get something to eat and see a muggle movie, you keep saying you want to, right? it could be just the two of us....you don't have to if you don't want to of course! but i thought it might be fun, so let me know?'_

"hyuck!" jaemin squeals, "that's a fucking date!"

"it's a _hang-out._ " hyuck points at those words, but jaemin doesn't care. he knows mark- he can imagine mark's flustered expression and red ears and fond smile while writing those lines, eyes hopeful as he thinks about how hyuck might just say yes.

"muggle movies are dates." jaemin says, "but if you don't want to call it that, it's fine."

donghyuck raises an eyebrow, "well, you're giving in quickly."

"i'm not." jaemin says brightly, "you can call this whatever you want, he's gonna confess after the movie either way."

"he really isn't."

"fine, he's gonna confess either during this 'hang-out', or maximum a week later." jaemin crosses his arms in front of his chest, "i'm willing to bet."

donghyuck says nothing for a minute and then heaves a sigh, "what do i wear?"

"i'll come over tomorrow and help you choose." jaemin beams, "did you respond? what did you say?"

"obviously i said i'd love to." donghyuck snorts, "duh. mark lee is asking me to hang out, what d'you think i'm gonna say?" the boy flushes again, "and he replied saying 'i'm super happy, i was so nervous you might not want to, i can't wait'."

"donghyuck lee, it's a date."

"shut up."

"is it before my birthday?" jaemin demands, and he squeals when hyuck nods, "you'll be together on my birthday! that's so cute! we'll all be couples- well except the kids, but they might as well be."

donghyuck raises an eyebrow, "even after the whole fiasco at your grandparents' house?"

"it wasn't a fiasco." jaemin sighs. he'd told hyuck what happened, of course- chenle had asked him to.

"just hyuck, though." chenle had said, "because it's always been the four of us. i don't want hyuck to be the only one to not know."

and as it's been for the past five years, jaemin and hyuck quietly take care of them both- jisung and chenle. that's one part of their friendship that will never change no matter how wide their circle grows. the four of them are special, the same way the gryffindor boys are special to each other, and the way the 00-liners have their own friendship, and the way yukhei, renjun and chenle get along in a way they don't understand.

jeno knows a little, though- knows as far as chenle's having a hard time with it but jisung is still mostly clueless. thinking a little.

"you don't have to tell me everything, that's chenle's business." jeno had said before jaemin could even open his mouth, "you tell me if you need anything, though, yeah?"

ah, jaemin's boyfriend.

"i asked you about chenle and you're thinking about jeno." hyuck accuses, and jaemin schools his expression back to normal, "you have that gross look on your face."

"as if you didn't look like that a second ago when you were talking about mark."

hyuck splutters and changes the subject immediately, "anyway, they still talk every day, right?"

"jisung and chenle?" jaemin flops onto his bed, "of course they do. they're still best friends. chenle just hurts more now. but i'm telling you, jisung's been so weird recently."

"weird how?"

"like...i told him he'd been brown-haired for months and asked if he wanted to try blond, and he went 'but chenle thinks i look handsome in brown'."

hyuck shrugs, "they say stuff like that all the time."

"it's in the detail, hyuck." jaemin says impatiently, "he usually says 'oh, chenle would make fun of me if i looked ugly in blond' or something like that. he'd never make a whole-ass decision about his appearance based on other people anyway. he literally said he wants to stay brown-haired because chenle thinks it suits him."

"that is....weird." hyuck admits.

"exactly." jaemin sighs, shaking his head, "but i told you- we can't meddle. it's too deep right now, it's up to them entirely."

hyuck nods, changing the topic, "i got a letter from renjun last week. he's back at yukhei's house again."

"i heard, too." jaemin says, "aren't they spending 10 whole days together at chenle's house anyway?"

"yeah, together with all of us."

"still together." jaemin feels giddy at the thought of waking up next to jeno again.

"stop doing the jeno-smile thing-"

"-i was not doing anything-"

"pray tell me, how is jeno doing?" hyuck smirks, and jaemin pinkens.

"he's doing fine." he stick his nose in the air, "you're his friend, too. stop acting like you don't write him as well."

"he certainly doesn't use muggle devices to call me everyday."

jaemin giggles, "but isn't it cute that he does that?"

"it suits you." hyuck admits, "that's why i keep saying jeno is good for you- his love language matches you perfectly."

"right?" jaemin gushes, "i love all those cheesy romantic things- i don't know what my love language is-"

"-probably all of them." hyuck snorts, "you thrive on affection, it doesn't matter what kind. skinship, words, gestures. but jeno seems like a romantic gesture sort of guy."

"true." jaemin thinks about it, "he drops a lot of one-liners though."

"yeah, but we all know romantic gestures are his forte."

jaemin blushes and giggles again, "it is, isn't it?" on the study table near the window is a vase of red roses jeno had sent over (charmed not to wither as usual) with a simple note: _i love you, i miss you, i hope these made you smile._

his owl had dropped it on his lap over breakfast, and he'd felt his heart race immediately, face flushing as he breathed in the roses. he knew instantly who it was from. his father had nodded (almost approvingly, as though he was glad someone was taking such good care of his son), and his mother cooed and read out the note over his shoulder and beamed and ruffled his hair, "well, you're certainly smiling."

he'd smiled that whole day.

"i mean." hyuck nods at that exact vase of roses, "he could've just sent you a letter with a heart on it, so that was a romantic gesture."

"i love it."

"see, works for you. i'd hate stuff like that."

"trust me." jaemin laughs, "i know. if mark- or anyone- ever did that for you, you'd retch."

"my love language is not romantic gestures. or sweet words."

"oh fuck off, you live off compliments." jaemin retorts, "compliments and skinship. mark better be ready for that."

"stop talking about mark." the flush is already taking over hyuck's face.

"you literally flooed here to talk about him!"

"well, i'm done now. let's talk about something else."

it makes jaemin roll his eyes for the millionth time that day. but the following week, he gets an owl from a very excited donghyuck. and just from reading the first line, jaemin knows that ‘markhyuck’ is finally, finally real.

***

"jeno's coming early, he said." jaemin's mother checks the letter, "a good hour before jisung, chenle and hyuck."

jaemin giggles, unsurprised. usually it's only him, chenle, hyuck and jisung. but now that his circle's grown, there's an additional four people, too- jeno, mark, yukhei and renjun. the rest of them said they'd come by lunch, while only those 3 insisted on being there by 11 am.

"so he's coming when? he's gonna wake up at 10?" jaemin scrunches his nose, "do i have to wake up at 10?"

"i'll just send him to wake you up." mrs. na suggests, and jaemin blushes happily. he loves that his parents adore jeno so much. they'd let jeno whisk him away any day, they trust him incredibly. their house is filled with flowers- roses and lillies and carnations, now, too- that jeno keeps sending. sometimes there's a single rose, which jaemin finds even more romantic. he caught his father secretly watering the flowers around the house once, and had taken a picture to give his mom.

"jeno has some really good habits." mr. na observes, "he wakes up early, eats healthy- no abundance of caffeine and sugar- and is very active throughout the day...."

jaemin pouts, "that's because he's obsessed with fitness and quidditch."

"you play quidditch, too."

"well, i'm not obsessed with fitness." jaemin says stubbornly, "and- and building six-packs. it's not my fault i don't want to become a muscle monster."

"wakes up early." his father retorts and jaemin groans, making his parents laugh.

"we're joking, nana." mr. na says, smiling fondly, "you have good habits, too."

well, waking up early is not one of his good habits. a day later, on his birthday, he finds himself buried happily in bed at 9:45 am, when he hears a burst downstairs. his mind vaguely registers his mother's voice, but his ears only perk up when he hears that deep, soothing laugh.

jeno.

he's 15 minutes early, and jaemin hopes (wonders, imagines) it's because he was so eager to see jaemin. that would be so sweet- though he doubts jeno would ever admit it straight away.

the clock ticks on for five minutes, and jaemin assumes jeno's catching up with his mother. he sighs and gets out of bed, quickly going to brush his teeth and was his face- he wants to be a little fresh for his boyfriend- before diving back into bed, comforter over his head. 9:56 and jeno is still downstairs.

at exactly 10 am, jaemin hears footsteps and a knock on his door. always a gentleman, jaemin thinks, swooning a little and calling out a tired "good morning, jen!"

jeno opens the door immediately. jaemin wants to hide under the blanket again because his boyfriend looks so damn _good_. one of those fucking muscle tees and a pair of jeans, hair styled back swiftly to shows his forehead, eyesmile at large. jaemin feels stupid in his pink heart-polka-dot silk pajamas, and he's eternally grateful he at least brushed his teeth and washed his face.

"happy birthday, baby." jeno shuts the door behind him with his foot and smiles wider and the burrito-jaem in bed, "get up, i bought you flowers."

jaemin perks up, sitting up (still burritoed), "i freshened up a bit, i'm not that much of a mess."

"never said you were." jeno sits next to him on the edge of the bed, "prettiest blanket baby i've ever seen."

jaemin giggles sweetly, flopping onto jeno's lap and letting jeno unravel him.

"i bought a bouquet." jeno presses a single lily into jaemin's hands, "i kept it in a vase downstairs on the dining table. your parents said it was good decor."

jaemin leans up to nuzzle jeno, who pulls him onto his lap and gives him a tight hug, kisses on his forehead.

"for love and devotion." jaemin remembers, sniffing the lily happily.

"mmm." a kiss to his lips, "happy birthday." jeno says again, and jaemin blushes at the way that gorgeous eye-smile is directed towards him, "let's spend all our birthdays together for the rest of our lives, yeah?"

"jeno." jaemin breathes, burying his face into jeno's chest, "too early, too romantic."

"it's 10 am- and it's never too early for me to be romantic." jeno takes the flower back and gets up to out it in the vase on jaemin's desk, the one that has roses in it. jaemin pouts at the brief separation, flopping back into his pillows and holding the covers up for jeno to join him.

he does, of course. snuggles right in and spoons him immediately.

"you might turn a year older today." jeno coos, kissing jaemin's cheek, "but you're just as cute as you were when i saw you in london."

"people don't become less cute in a matter of days, idiot." jaemin scoffs, "nobody changes in days."

"i am pretty sure i put on a solid gram of muscle over the past couple of weeks, though." jeno says seriously, "i've been working out everyday, and-"

"-have you really?" jaemin sits up with wide eyes, "really?"

"yeah, and i-"

"-flex!" jaemin pulls jeno up, too, peering at him eagerly, "show me, show me!"

"i-"

"i want to seeeee." jaemin pouts, "it's my birthday, show me your muscles."

"merlin." jeno chuckles in disbelief, "you really like my muscles, don't you?"

"i do." jaemin says unashamedly, "and you're hot and buff, please flex for me."

jeno's chest puffs out proudly- who can blame him? he's got his pretty boyfriend's eyes sparking over his physique- anyone would be smug about it. he flexes his right arm carefully, and jaemin's eyes widen even more.

"woah." he breathes out, reaching to squeeze, "i almost can't wrap a hand around it anymore."

"feel it." jeno insists, "it's solid. my abs too."

jaemin 'ooh's, squeezing jeno's bicep and then slipping a hand under his shirt to feel his abs, "ooooh!" he squeals, "they're six-packs!"

"yupp." jeno leans back proudly, "you like?"

"so hot." jaemin straddles him now and flops onto his chest with a little noise, snuggling in, "you're so hot."

jeno cups jaemin's butt and squeezes playfully, making the younger shriek. jeno snorts and ignores him, landing a few more soft smacks before massaging.

"you only like to touch my butt." jaemin pouts, "kiss me properly."

"i can do that while touching your butt." jeno smirks, proving his point by kissing him soundly while letting both hands squeeze his baby's bum as hard as he could. jaemin's shriek of surprise is swallowed by jeno's mouth, and when they pull away, jaemin is blushing furiously.

"cute." jeno comments, slapping his butt again, and jaemin groans (slightly embarrassed at how much he liked jeno's hands right there).

"we have to get out of bed." jaemin reminds him, "or, i do, at least. i'm gonna wear the blue t-shirt you bought me in london! pretty, right?"

"yes." jeno looks delighted, "and the shorts?"

"white jeans, sorry." jaemin laughs, "those shorts are specially for you, babe. no one else likes my legs quite as much as you do."

jeno looks conflicted, "well, good. but also i highly doubt that. they probably just don't tell you."

"i don't wear shorts in public very often."

"i'm special?"

jaemin gazes at him, highly unimpressed, "i'm in love with you." he deadpans, "shouldn't you be a bit special?"

jeno laughs, "fair enough, fair enough. there's 15 more minutes, come here and i'll massage you."

"okay." jaemin perks up, and then looks at jeno pointedly, "my shoulders, right? not my ass?"

"dammit." jeno clicks playfully, "you got me, i just wanted to touch a bit more."

jaemin rolls his eyes and then lies down so jeno could reach his shoulders, "i mean, you can touch me there, too. you know i like it."

"of course i know."

but jeno, sweet sweet jeno, really does massage his shoulders, leaving little kisses and looking all too pleased at jaemin's satisfied noises.

"is this my birthday gift?" jaemin teases and jeno scoffs.

"technically, your birthday gift from me is those 3 huge bags of clothes from last week, ring a bell?"

jaemin pouts.

jeno rolls his eyes, pressing a little harder onto jaemin's shoulder blade, before muttering, "i still got you something anyway."

"flowers?"

"besides flowers." jeno leans down to nuzzle their faces together, "babies get spoiled on their birthday."

"this baby gets spoiled every day."

"what can i say, prince charming is super charming." jeno grins, and jaemin laughs.

half an hour later, jaemin goes to shower and change, while jeno relaxes on his bed, admiring the wizard-polaroids strung alongside his bed. he smiles even wider when he sees the one closest to jaemin's pillow, a sweet little picture of them sharing a quick peck and then laughing. photo-jeno looks very smitten- jeno's sure he look even more smitten in real life. but with a pinkette fairy like jaemin, who can blame him?

he has pictures of him and jaemin in his room, too. one framed on his bedside table, even, the most recent from their london date. he's a sap like that- he may not say it often in front of others (he likes to think he's good at the romantic talk when it's just the two of them), but more than anything he likes doing things that make jaemin smile. he fell for jaemin so hard just by the way he was always giggling and beaming and spreading joy to everyone....that day jeno transfigured the cinnamon roll into a flower bouquet, jaemin's eyes _sparkled_ , and jeno wants to see that sparkle every day for the rest of his life.

"i can hear you thinking from the bathroom."

jeno turns around to see jaemin brushing his hair in front of his vanity. he looks so sweet and pretty in his white jeans and baby blue oversized tee, tucked in to accentuate his fucking tiny waist. the neckline falls past his shoulders, exposing his collarbones, and his hair is soft on his forehead.

"you look like a fluffball." jeno says, "the pink and blue fluffballs that muggles eat at the beach. i saw it on buzzfeed"

jaemin looks confused for all of two minutes before his expression clears, "oh, cotton candy! ha, i guess i kind of do look like that, huh?"

"yup, it's sweet." jeno says adoringly, "you look stunning."

"oh, shut up." jaemin walks over to him, flicking his forehead, "when were you on buzzfeed? i didn't know your house had wifi."

"wi...fi?" jeno frowns in concentration. he's heard that word, he just knows it. jaemin's said it, and so has jisung, but he can't remember where, and-

"-internet." jaemin supplies.

"oh. right." jeno's frown clears, "we don't, obviously. i just remember from your grandparents' house." his face lights up, "don't you have internet in this house?"

"well, yeah, since my mom is muggle-born, we-"

"-you have buzzfeed!"

jaemin looks conflicted, "i mean, i do, but-"

"let's do quizzes till the others arrive, please?" jeno widens his eyes. it's usually jaemin doing that (jeno learnt from jaemin, who was he kidding), and the role-reversal makes jaemin malfunction for a brief second. it only takes that brief second for jeno to snatch jaemin's phone from his pocket and switch it on.

he blinks at the lock screen, which is a pair of intertwined hands he recognizes as his and jaemin's.

"don't say a word." jaemin humphs, snatching the phone back, "i will go to bloody buzzfeed."

"when did you take that?"

"a morning at grandmas." jaemin says sheepishly, "you were watching tv. you were so engrossed you didn't notice."

"you use that as your phone glass?"

"lockscreen." jaemin corrects. jeno smiles.

"that's cute. we can take a better one if you want, later."

jaemin perks up, "i wanted one of me on your lap and you hugging me from behind. but like, not our faces. just you hugging me. your arms, you know."

"whatever you want, if you go to buzzfeed."

they do a quiz called What's Your Love Language, and jeno gets 'actions' which he thinks is accurate. jaemin gets 'all languages, full of love' which is very accurate. and jaemin has to spend the next five minutes convincing jeno that buzzfeed is not true, nor is it muggle divination. he only succeeds after the What Artificial Fruit Flavour are you quiz, where jeno got strawberry.

"but- you hate artificial strawberry flavour!" jeno says, horrified.

"well." jaemin says smugly, "you're the one who's convinced buzzfeed has all the damn answers, so if you're strawberry, i guess i can't-"

"-no!" jeno exits the buzzfeed website quickly, "mars must be in the fourth house, that's enough buzzfeed for today."

"you're spitting bullshit, you _know_ mars has nothing to do with-"

"-shut up and kiss me."

"but why-"

"-i am not artificial strawberry, you _like_ how i taste-"

"-idiot." jaemin mutters, grabbing jeno by the collar of his shirt and pulling him into a deep, passionate kiss.

when they pull away, jeno's eyes are wide and he looks dazed. "not strawberry." he repeats softly, and jaemin nods, giggling, landing a peck on his nose.

they stare at each other for a moment, and then fall into a fit of breathless laughter, jeno's hands cupping jaemin's face for a sweeter kiss.

"get that out of the way before the others arrive." he murmurs, and jaemin beams, "i can never get enough of you."

"i love kisses." jaemin settles into jeno's lap, content, "give me kisses."

"i got you, baby."

a decent amount of kisses later, jaemin is breathless and happy, and jeno is nuzzling his face again. it's only when they check the clock and realise they have to go down to help jaemin's parents set up the table that they actually move to get up.

"i'm excited to see markhyuck in action." jaemin stretches.

"don't be." jeno snorts, "it's going to be the exact same- mark sucks at pda. hyuck's just going to annoy him as usual and mark's just gonna roll his eyes and smile and hyuck will show off that mark has a soft spot for him."

"damn, you really captured their dynamic in one line." jaemin grins, "i'm dating a smart man, i see."

"oh, hell yeah you are." jeno flexes again, "a smart, strong guy. brawn and brains. does it get better than this?"

on any other day, jaemin would smack him and bring him down to earth. but today is his birthday, and jeno so sweetly turned up early with a gift and flowers and kisses and a massage- so jaemin gives him a cheek kiss and says, "it absolutely does not."

jeno looks pleasantly surprised, his eyes lighting up with pride. jaemin smiles to himself. he likes that look on jeno. the older intertwines their fingers, suddenly shy, as though jaemin's unexpected agreement took away all his bravado, "let's go then."

"mm." jaemin giggles, kissing his cheek again, "i love you."

"love you, too." jeno mutters, and jaemin laughs out loud when jeno drags him away.

***

"they're so pretty!" jaemin coos at the vase of lilies on the dining table, "jeno, i love them!"

"good." jeno wants to give him a backhug, but also, jaemin's mother is right there. he settles for an indulgent smile instead, and jaemin blushes right back at him.

"well, hasn't my boy grown since christmas!" they turn around to jaemin's father striding into the room, grinning at jeno, "you're looking like a man more than a boy!"

jeno puffs up immediately and jaemin rolls his eyes. he really didn't need more people poking jeno's alpha male pride, no matter how adorable it is.

"i've been working out." jeno tells mr. na, "need to be in tip-top shape for quidditch season."

"as expected of the beater." mr. na nods approvingly, "let's see how much muscle you've put on."

jeno happily flexes and jaemin thunks his head onto the wall next to him. jaemin's mother presses a hand to her mouth to stifle her laugh.

"your father was just like this back in the day." she tells jaemin quietly, "it's no wonder you fell for jeno- you do take after me."

"he's been flexing all morning." jaemin says flatly.

"i heard that!" jeno whines, reaching over to shove jaemin's head, "i have not been flexing all morning, and you said my muscles were cool!"

'they are, they are." jaemin snorts, "now help me set the table, my macho man superstar sports boy."

"meanie."

jaemin's parents head back to the kitchen, so jeno wraps his arms around jaemin immediately, "i like being your strong boyfriend."

"remind me who has a muscle kink again?"

"i just like watching you simp for me, sweetheart."

jaemin gapes, "you did not just say simp! who taught you that? that's a muggle thing!"

"mark." jeno pouts, "he told me i simp for you."

"you do." jaemin is torn, "but i prefer if you just say you're smitten."

there's a soft press of lips to jaemin's neck, "i'm smitten." jeno whispers, enjoying his ministrations on the skin, "so fucking smitten. i'll keep saying it till you don't blush anymore."

"i blush for everything!" jaemin protests, "it's biological!"

"looks like i'll always be saying it then."

"sap."

"birthday baby." jeno coos back, wrapping his arms around jaemin's waist the way he wanted to moments ago, "c'mere."

jaemin obeys, sliding his own arms around jeno's neck so they were locked in a tight embrace, jaemin's head resting peacefully on jeno's shoulder. jeno hums quietly and softly into his ear- a slowed-down version of the birthday song, jaemin realises with a snort- and sways the slowly on the spot, from side to side.

"you don't have to keep wishing me this whole day." jaemin reminds him, amused, "i only wished you once on your birthday."

"you also baked a cake and handmade an entire meal of all my favourite food." jeno retorts, "and kissed me loads, and bought me that broom kit i needed."

"i did, didn't i?"

"mmhmm, so let me spoil you today." jeno regards jaemin apprehensively, "even if you forgot my birthday, i'd still spoil you today. and every day. it's not about that."

"oh, babe." jaemin cups jeno's face, pecking him, "i know."

they go back to their little warm embrace. this time jeno hums the tune from one of the muggle movies jaemin introduced him to last month. jaemin giggles and nuzzles him, enjoying the deep rumble of his chest.

a cough pulls them away from each other. it's jaemin's mother, having returned from the kitchen. she's hiding a smile and raising her eyebrows, "i believe i asked you two to finish some table setting?"

"sorry!" jeno practically squeaks, hurrying to set the cutlery in place.

"mum." jaemin whines, cheeks red, "you can just do it with magic. and don't do that, you could have waited!"

"for how long?" mrs. na chuckles, "your friends will be here soon. you can cuddle later."

"it's not cuddling!" jaemin shrieks, as jeno lets out a groan of embarrassment. he silently thanks all the heavens that they were just hugging and snuggling a bit, and not kissing. he really doesn't want his mum to see him make out with anyone.

"whatever it was." she waves her hand nonchalantly, "set the table, sweetie."

jaemin humphs and does as he's told. eventually, his mother straightens everything with a flick of her wand, and she laughs when she notices jeno's cheeks are still red.

"it's okay, jeno." she ruffles his hair, "you hug my pretty son all you want- he likes hugs."

"i do." jaemin pipes up, beaming at jeno, "i love hugs."

"i know." jeno mutters, looking flustered. he still takes jaemin's hand though, almost out of habit, and jaemin giggles.

***

"happy birthday, jaemin!" renjun bursts in through the fireplace, bounding across the living room to hug jaemin immediately, "oh, jen, you're already here."

"thanks, injunnie!"

yukhei appears a moment later, and then chenle and jisung a moment after that.

jaemin blinks, "thank god you timed it. our fireplace would have been crowded otherwise."

"where's mark?" jisung asks, looking around, "and hyuck? i wanted to see them together!"

"mark is side-along apparating hyuck here." yukhei informs them, and jaemin gasps.

"i forgot he can do that now that he's of age! he's so cool!"

"it's not that cool." jeno mutters, surly, "it's not even that comfortable."

"for god's sake." chenle hits the back of jeno's head, "listen, you'll have five months between your coming-of-age birthday and jaemin's, you can apparate him wherever you want."

jeno turns pink at being caught and jaemin giggles and kisses his cheek.

"how did markhyuck happen?" renjun asks jaemin eagerly, wrenching him away from jeno. jeno frowns in protest, but the ravenclaw ignores him completely, "hyuck just wrote me the weirdest letter, he was basically screaming on parchment, i figured you'd have actual details-"

"-apparently it was super cute!" jaemin bounces up and down, "it was very mark-and-hyuck of them. mark just took him to a muggle movie, since hyuck wanted to try, and then they went for a walk and got ice cream, and mark confessed and asked him to be boyfriends and-"

"-that's so cute!" renjun beams, "that's perfect."

"right? hyuck hates grand romantic gestures, he gets embarrassed. he always prefers simple things."

"hyuck just likes honesty and affection." chenle snorts, "and it's perfect because that's mark in a nutshell."

"he bought hyuck sunshine keychain." jaemin adds, giggling furiously, "because hyuck is his sunshine!"

"awwww!" renjun and chenle practically melt, and jaemin can relate.

for someone like jaemin, who likes romantic actions and grand gestures, everything jeno does takes his breath away.

but donghyuck is different. donghyuck is simple, he just likes to know the other person is there with him. small but meaningful gestures, kind and calm affection.

mark really is perfect for him.

jeno is pouting as he wraps his arms around jaemin, "should i buy you a flower keychain because you're my flower? or a bunny?"

"stop copying mark." yukhei snorts, "and that's weird, that doesn't seem like a jenjaem thing at all."

"stupid." jaemin says fondly, tickling jeno's cheeks, "i love you."

"i love you more."

"yes, we all love each other." jisung says tiredly, before pausing and scanning the room, blinking at the two couples in front of him, "oh, fuck, you all really do love each other. dammit."

"heyyy you love us, too!"

"i only love chenle." jisung grumbles, "you go be gross somewhere else, chenle will hang out with me. it's bros before ho-" he pauses at the dangerous expression on jaemin's face.

"i hope you weren't about to refer to us as _hoes_ , right, jisung park? because i don't think we'd like that very much."

"well," renjun mutters under his breath, " _i_ hope he didn't just call chenle his bro."

chenle just rolls his eyes.

luckily, he’s spared from replying when the fireplace turns green again and mark and donghyuck appear. mark falls in second, and jaemin half expects hyuck to turn around and help him up, but hyuck bounds right past the group to hug jaemin.

“happy birthday, nana!” hyuck pinches his cheeks. he grins at jaemin’s obvious side-eye at mark’s withered form, “bros before hoes, you know the drill.”

“i told you that exists.” jisung snaps, “but you’re all ready to pounce when it’s me. nobody cares when it’s hyuck.”

“that’s because hyuck is a lost cause.” mark reminds him, flicking his wand to clean up the floor, as well as himself. the room is sparkling again, and mark grins, “happy birthday, jaeminnie.”

“thanks markie.” jaemin leans in for a hug, making sure no one else can hear, “if you hurt hyuck, i’ll transform you into a toad and feed you to the giant squid.”

mark looks appropriately alarmed.

“you two are scary.” yukhei says admiringly, “when you started dating jeno, donghyuck said if he ever hurt you he’d toss him off the astronomy tower.”

“we won’t really do that.” jaemin assures him sweetly, “i just might hex mark. and hyuck might punch jen.”

“muggle fighting is more appropriate sometimes.” renjun adds conversationally.

“you guys are ridiculous.” mark snorts, “but honestly, jaemin, don’t worry. i won’t hurt him.”

“promise?”

“i promise.”

“good, now that all that’s sorted.” renjun crosses his arms expectantly, “tell me. how did it go? who asked first?”

“he asked.” hyuck throws an arm around each chenle and renjun, “it was cute, i’ll give him that. he used all his lame braincells to do something simple and sweet and not over the top and basically perfect.”

marks ears burn and jisung claps him on the back.

jaemin smiles pleasantly at him, “good job, mark.”

“why are you scary now? you haven’t been scary for the whole year we've been friends!”

“i’m scary because now you’re dating my best friend.”

“but you knew i liked him for ages.”

“you posed no threat until you got the balls to make a move.” jaemin explains, “i expect you to be the best boyfriend ever.”

“hey.” jeno pouts.

“after you, of course.” jaemin coos, giving him a kiss, “you’re the best boyfriend.”

they’re kind of chaotic, jaemin thinks fondly. they make a lot of noise and overlap each other and laugh super loudly and joke around. 

it’s nice.

***

“what’s this?”

the party is long over, and only jeno insisted on staying back for a few more hours. it’s late in the night, and jaemin’s worried it might inconvenience the lees if jeno were to floo in at 3am.

but he promised that wouldn't be the case. and now they’re in jaemin’s room, and jeno’s holding out a small box.

“happy birthday.” jeno says sweetly, and jaemin can’t help the way his eyes soften.

“you didn’t really need to get me anything.”

“i know.”

jaemin laughs a little and takes the box, carefully removing the ribbon and fancy packaging.

“oh, jeno.”

it’s a silver chain with a simple rose pendant, and it’s easily one of the most beautiful things jaemin has ever seen.

“because you’re my flower.” jeno reminds him, peering up hopefully to gauge the younger’s reaction.

of course jaemin tears up. they’ve been dating for so many months, and jeno always manages to get him emotional like this. even now, in the dim bedroom with jaemin’s family still chattering downstairs despite the late hour, jeno’s simplest gestures can make jaemin cry.

“idiot.” jeno tuts softly, reaching up to wipe his tears away, “why are you crying, hm?”

“i love it.” jaemin sniffs, turning it over on his palm and admiring the delicate intricacy, “it’s beautiful. and don’t you dare say ‘beautiful like you’ because i know you were about to.”

“caught me.” jeno murmurs, leaning in for a kiss. jaemin gives it to him, of course. jaemin lets him take everything.

“put it on for me?”

jeno’s eyes shine as he carefully pulls it around jaemin’s neck and clasps it at the back. it’s every cheesy, romantic movie in the world when he backhugs jaemin right after and kisses the side of his face. everything jaemin has ever wanted and hoped for, everything jeno has been so generously giving him ever since the beginning.

“it looks lovely on you.” jeno kisses right up his neck and on his cheeks, “you’re so pretty, nana. i love you.”

“i love you, too.”

“happy birthday.”

“it’s technically past midnight.”

“happy birthday.”

“okay, okay.” jaemin chuckles, turning around in jeno’s hold and wrapping his arms around the gryffindor’s shoulders. the gorgeous rose pendant lies comfortingly above jaemin’s neckline, “thank you, my prince.”

they kiss, and jaemin feels content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed this first chapter <3 let me know what you think!


	2. ii.

“mum, that’s it, right?”

jaemin’s mother scans the room, “trunk, owl, quidditch things, overnight bag for chenle’s house- i think you’re alright, but let me know if you need anything else. i’ll send it through the fireplace.”

“okay!” jaemin bounces happily at the prospect of spending the next two weeks in chenle’s estate with all his friends. he can’t wait to see the look on jeno’s face when he takes in the literal town that is chenle’s property.

“how is jeno getting there?”

“we’re all going to floo, mum.” jaemin says, “if we get apparated, it’s too much extra effort- it’s easier to just land straight into their floo room.”

“the living room?” his father asks, confused.

“no, um- floo room.” jaemin scratches the back of his head sheepishly, “they have a floo reception room for people to arrive into. you’ve- never flooed there have you?”

his father gapes.

“the others are going to lose it.” jaemin is already laughing, “remember when me, sungie and hyuck went for the first time? i got lost in his kitchen.”

“that’s an exaggeration.”

“i swear to you it’s not.” jaemin insists, “he’s got a floo reception room, mum. his area is called the _zhong estate_.”

half an hour later, jaemin (and all his things) are collected from the reception area by chenle’s house elf, tini. she beams at him excitedly, shrieking about how she ‘missed master nana so much, and he is looking as pretty as always’.

“pretty nana.” chenle teases, attaching himself to jaemin like an extra limb, “hi, jaemin. ms. tilly is waiting outside to get you cleaned up.”

ms. tilly is one of chenle’s live-in house-help ladies. one of them. one of the many, many staff that live in chenle’s very huge mansion.

jaemin waits for jeno to appear- he promised to floo in right after jaemin. jaemin pauses, straining his ear for the familiar sound.

it comes soon enough.

jeno tumbles in right after him, a calm and collected landing, and a bright eye-smile, “nana!”

jaemin flushes happily, helping jeno up before anyone else can do it, “hi, babe.”

“oohhh i is seeing, i is seeing!” tini trills, “i is seeing master nana’s lover!”

jeno blinks and jaemin groans and buries his head into jeno’s broad chest, “tini. you’re doing that on purpose.”

“i is not doing anything.” she says mischievously.

“oh, you’re tini!” jeno brightens, “nana told me about you. aww you're so cute!”

tini just about tears up at this and jaemin coos. 

“where’s chenle?” jeno asks, “and sungie? didn’t he say he was coming early?”

“jisung got here yesterday. they’re probably waiting for us in the living room. ms. tilly is outside to clean us up, so we’re just waiting for the other four.”

“who’s ms. tilly?”

“ms. tilly is the loveliest helper of the zhong estate!” tini beams, “she is joining us as the 23rd! but sooo many is coming after. now we is having a family with ninety nice ladies and thirty nice men!”

jeno gapes.

“told you.” jaemin says smugly, “come get cleaned up so you can kiss me.”

of course, there’s no motivation like kisses. ms. tilly greets them both cheerfully and cleans them up with a flick of her wand, all the dust and powder vanishing. then, she heads inside, presumably to clear the rest of the room, and jeno takes the opportunity to give him the promised kiss.

“my cutie.” jeno chuckles, “i missed you.”

“missed you more.” jaemin kisses him back, “look, look, i’m wearing your flower!”

jeno beams at the silver chain around the younger’s neck, “you really like it, right? promise?”

“duh.” jaemin scoffs, “or else why the fuck would i wear it?”

“to make me happy.”

“i can do other things to make you happy.”

“you’re so annoying.”

“you love me so much.”

a kiss, “i do.”

there’s a small noise from behind them, and then a screech and then a “you suck at this” and they both roll their eyes.

“markhyuck.” they chorus, and as if on cue, mark’s voice rings out right after.

“well, excuse me, but i could have apparated, i’m of age! the only reason i’m undergoing this torture is for you.”

“damn, a romantic at heart.”

“please fuck off.”

“but you likeee meeee-”

jeno massages his temple, “guys!”

there’s a pause.

“jaemin!” donghyuck shrieks happily, tripping out of the room and throwing himself onto his best friend, getting him messy all over again.

before ms. tilly can do anything, mark flicks his wand and they’re all okay. “damn.” jaemin says in admiration, “you’re so cool now.”

jeno pouts, “i’m cool, too.”

“of course you are, i just meant-”

“when i come of age i’ll do whatever you want!” jeno regards him with wide eyes, “before your coming-of-age birthday, i’ll take you everywhere and i’ll be super cool.”

“you are so annoying.” mark says, “i kinda missed you.”

“always the backhanded compliment.” jeno mutters, “anyway, when are ‘hei and renjun coming? 

“also- is it okay if we mess up their living room like this?” mark asks worriedly, and jaemin and hyuck both snort.

“mark, this isn’t the living room. this is the floo reception area. as if the zhong’s living room would be this small.”

mark gapes at the enormous reception, “this is _small?”_

jaemin shakes his head in amusement. if they're shocked by the reception, they are going to lose their minds when they see the rest of the house.

***

“you have a _quidditch pitch?_ ” mark’s jaw is practically hanging on the floor, “you _own_ a quidditch pitch? you don’t even play quidditch! this is such a waste on you.”

“rude.” chenle scoffs, “and here i was, ready to offer you a chance to use it.”

mark rolls his eyes and chenle grins.

“kidding, kidding. you know you can come play whenever you want, mark. plus, you can apparate now, too.”

“that’s so cool.” jaemin says again, and jeno glares at mark murderously.

“is there anything you guys wanna do?” chenle asks, “my parents only get home in the evening. we have a buffet for you.”

mark gapes again.

“take us around your estate.” renjun suggests, leaning back comfortably into yukhei’s chest, “yukhei’s been excited all week. he said you have a botanical garden.”

“it’s super pretty!” jisung bounces, “it’s jaemin’s favourite thing here.”

“he does like flowers.” jeno says in quiet agreement, intertwining their fingers, and jaemin giggles.

“i wanna see your _house_ first." mark says, “that alone might take us the whole evening.”

“i wanna take jeno to see the pretty lake at the back.” jaemin announces, “you all can see it some other time, i want to go with jeno alone, it’s super romantic and super pretty and-”

“-what, so other couples have no privilege?” renjun tweaks jaemin’s cheek, “i wanna take yukhei there too, if it’s super romantic.”

“go at a different time then. not with us.” jaemin sticks his nose in the air, and renjun laughs.

“listen, we don’t want to come with you either.” hyuck says earnestly, “we don’t wanna watch you make out and say gross things to each other.”

“hear, hear.” jisung mutters.

“jealous.” jeno says smugly, kissing the back of jaemin’s hand and pulling him closer.

“not me.” hyuck shoots back, equally smug. mark grins bashfully, looking all sorts of enamoured.

“ _anyway_.” chenle cuts in, “i’ll take you for a tour today then.”

jaemin’s been to the estate loads of times, but it’s still beautiful and fascinating, and it still blows him away when he sees signs like ‘CLZ avenue’ (chenle zhong) or ‘zhong park’. it’s a universe in itself.

“what the fuck.” jeno keeps saying. his eyes practically fall out of his head when he notices the enormous library (zhong library, of course), “that’s bigger than my house.”

“same.” the rest of them chorus.

“this is so cool.” mark breathes, “it’s all wizard-y!”

“you’re cute.” hyuck giggles, and mark turns bright red and jeno shakes his head in amazement.

“i don’t think i can get used to that.”

“shut up.” mark shoots back, “remember how you came back from transfiguration tutoring that night and screamed into a cushion because jaem kissed your cheek?”

“oh, yeah.” yukhei claps jeno on the back, grinning, “good times, bro.”

“shut _up_.”

“that’s cute.” jaemin wraps his arms around jeno’s bicep and gazes at him adoringly, “you’re so _cute_.”

it’s jeno’s turn to blush.

“that’s the recreational center!” chenle says extremely loudly in an attempt to break the love fest. he points to a larger area in the distance, “it has the botanical gardens and a walking area and the pitch, too. we can go hang out there tomorrow.”

“it’s so pretty here.” jeno comments a few minutes later. as usual, jaemin has fallen behind, and jeno falls with him.

“isn’t it?” jaemin says, “there’s a few spots i wanna take you separately.”

“a date?”

“hmm, kind of.” jaemin says shyly, “there’s lots of stuff i wanna do with you.”

“like what?” jeno quirks a playful eyebrow, and jaemin blushes furiously.

“you shut the fuck up.”

“i didn’t say anything!”

“well, you implied it.”

“i didn’t imply anything! it was an innocent question.”

“guys, you are so annoying!” hyuck calls from somewhere in front of them, “can you keep up?”

jeno rolls his eyes, squeezing jaemin’s hand and tugging him forward. jaemin stops sulking instantly, of course. jeno’s thumb stroking his knuckles, jeno’s pretty eye-smile- jaemin can never sulk for long.

so instead, jaemin pushes onto his tip-toes and gives jeno kisses all over the side of his face. jeno laughs, looping his arms around jaemin’s waist and holding him close.

only chenle sees, and he sighs fondly. anyone else would have mock-retched, jaemin thinks in amusement, but chenle really is their ‘fanclub president’. he always thinks they’re cute.

“you forgot here.” jeno reminds him mischievously, pointing to his lips. jaemin quickly makes sure the rest of the group is occupied before pulling jeno down for a deep kiss.

jeno looks a little dazed when he pulls away, and jaemin giggles happily before skipping forward to catch up with donghyuck.

***

“come on, jen.” jaemin tugs his sleeve impatiently. 

it’s been 3 days since they arrived at the estate. besides jisung, jaemin and hyuck, the other 4 have absolutely not at all gotten used to the grandeur of chenle’s house. mark nearly fell of his chair when the food appeared on his plate with a snap. yukhei refuses to believe chenle’s bedroom has two floors (the upstairs is his personal study). renjun nearly cried when chenle said they had a huge painting room but nobody used it because none of them could actually paint.

while jeno had pulled jaemin aside on the second day with a very serious expression, and said, “baby, do you think when we grow up and shit, we could get a house with a quidditch pitch?”

“if we’re planning to earn millions, sure.” jaemin snorted.

“or like, we can move into a community with a quidditch pitch!” jeno insisted, “it would be perfect.”

“that sounds okay.” jaemin had grinned, “but let’s graduate first, yeah?”

now, jaemin is excited because he finally gets to show jeno the lake. it’s the prettiest place in the whole estate and all jaemin wants is for jeno to kiss him there- that would be so romantic.

“coming, baby.” jeno kisses jaemin’s forehead, “i asked tini to get us sandwiches and snacks and stuff. i thought you might wanna have a little picnic.”

jaemin’s face lights up, “aww, jen, really? a date?”

“mmhmm.” another forehead kiss, and jaemin swoons.

“do the others know? what if they look for us?”

“don't worry, i asked renjun and mark to keep them out of our hair for a bit. we’re all playing games tonight anyway, so everyone's just chilling today.”

jaemin’s excited about the games. chenle has shelves and shelves of old wizarding games (“but the muggle banking game at your house is way cooler” he’d said) and they’ve been very eager to try them out. usually when jaemin spends summer here, they play the same few games again and again until they get bored. it'll be interesting to scour the games room.

“perfect.” jaemin bounces happily, “my strong, hot boyfriend is gonna whisk me away on a picnic by the lake. i love my life.”

“you’re doing the whisking.” jeno corrects, “i have no clue where this lake is.”

“oh, right.”

“but i’ll carry everything.” jeno makes a big show of carrying a tiny picnic box, flexing as though he was lifting a bludger, “i can do that for my princess.”

“shut up.” jaemin snorts, “you just wanna show off that your biceps are nearly the same size as my face.”

“i mean, it’s definitely something to boast about.”

“boast when they’re bigger.”

jeno pouts, reaching out with his free hand to take jaemin's, and the younger laughs at his expression.

"you're such a baby sometimes." he says, shaking his head, but there's nothing in the world he could do to mask the fondness in his voice.

jeno knows it, too, because when jaemin tugs him out the door and towards the lake, he's smiling the way he always does.

***

"holy fuck." jeno breathes, looking around at the lake, "this is- wow."

"right?" jaemin closes his eyes and lets the breeze ruffle his hair, "it's my favourite place here."

"i can see why."

it's not too big- just a clear sparkling blanket of water, surrounded by trees and grass and flowers. chenle's mother loves picturesque landscapes, and it shows in the breathtaking simplicity of the nature in their estate. 

it's a nice day, too. not too hot, but still sunny. pleasant breeze. jaemin feels strong arms wrap around his stomach, and he leans back into jeno's chest, opening his eyes and tilting his head to press a kiss to the older's cheek.

"it's really nice here." jeno murmurs into his neck, "genuinely."

"it is." jaemin turns around in jeno's hold, catching his gaze expectantly.

his boyfriend is a romantic at heart, after all. all jaemin's ever wanted is a kiss by the lake, and he fully expects jeno to fulfill that wish.

jeno either gets him through some telepathic bond, or he wants the exact same thing, because he holds jaemin tight and kisses him passionately.

he loves jeno's kisses so much. jeno kisses the way he loves, intense and real and steady. sweet and strong. the way his tongue explores jaemin's mouth like it's the first time, despite being so familiar. they pull away briefly to breath, before tilting their heads in the opposite direction and kissing again. jeno's hand hovers dangerously low on jaemin's back, and jaemin's little squeal is swallowed by jeno's mouth.

"baby." jeno breathes when they part a second time, "fuck."

jaemin giggles, pecking his nose, "picnic?"

the older looks dazed, like he can't quite snap back into reality after how intensely jaemin had kissed him. jaemin can't blame him, either, so he peppers his face with more kisses and leaves him standing with a dreamy smile on his face, setting up the picnic blanket instead.

the sandwiches are delicious, of course. everything from chenle's kitchen is delicious. jaemin feels so _happy_ , stretched out next to the lake with good food and his boyfriend with him.

"this place is insane." jeno comments, gesturing at the estate in general, "imagine living here."

it might be fun. it's certainly fun to visit.

but jaemin is more of a simple person, and his heart belongs to his cozy yorkshire home. jeno seems to sense this, because he says, "when we buy a house together, we'll get something the way you like."

"it's not that easy."

"magic exists." jeno reminds him, "we'll buy something small and fix it up the way we want."

that sounds fun- jaemin's giddy at the idea. he pecks jeno's cheek as a reward for his thoughtfulness.

"i asked her for treacle tart." jeno pulls said dessert out of the picnic bag, eyeing jaemin hopefully. jaemin rolls his eyes and gives him another peck, laughing when jeno cheers.

"you're ridiculous." the younger takes the tart and feeds some to jeno, "i love you."

"i love you more."

a true romantic, jeno lee.

"what kind of games do you think chenle has?" jaemin asks in a change of topic, thinking forward to the evening of activities their friend has planned, "i only know wizarding chess and gobstones."

"maybe we'll play quidditch."

"really?" jaemin is thoroughly unimpressed, "you think _chenle_ will want to play quidditch?"

"fair point." jeno concedes, "gobstones is a good guess."

"he'll give the losers penalties, i'm sure of that. he loves stuff like that."

"and what would we have to do?"

"last summer when me and hyuck and sungie came over, the loser had to jump into their indoor pool fully clothed, and we had to dry our clothes the muggle way because we couldn't wake anyone up. and when jisung accidentally broke the rules, he had to help the house elves make one meal- but he nearly blew up the kitchen and now they don't allow him to go inside-"

"-so _that's_ why he was waiting outside during the tour. i thought he'd just seen it way too many times."

"and once i had to steal his mom's makeup and do a full face." jaemin winces, "i looked good, but we got in _so_ much trouble because she doesn't like anyone touching her makeup."

"how are you guys even invited back?" jeno asks in disbelief.

"the zhongs love us." jaemin says with his angelic smile that jeno rarely trusts anymore, "and besides, they scold us like they scold chenle- it's all the same."

"cute." jeno tweaks his nose, "i bet you rocked that full face of makeup."

"i absolutely did."

they kiss briefly. jaemin's not sure why jeno's so eager for kisses today, but he's not complaining.

just lounging like this, sitting between jeno's legs with his back resting on jeno's chest, jeno leaving occasional butterfly kisses on his neck and the side of his face...

"when do you think we'll get our OWL results? sometime this week right?" jeno interrupts the peaceful silence and jaemin groans.

"you spoiled it."

"i'm just asking! we usually go to diagon alley in the last week of august, and next week is the last week of august. and we can't go if we don't know what to buy, but the sixth year list only comes along with the fifth year owl results. which means-"

"jeno, shut _up_." jaemin whines, "i'm not ready to fail yet."

"i am willing to bet you aced everything."

"shut up please." the younger makes a pitiful noise, "nono, i swear i failed everything."

" _you_ shut up." jeno shoots back, "if you think _you_ failed, what do you think i did in transfiguration?"

"a wonderful job because of your wonderful tutor?"

jeno is at a loss for words- no answer would be the right one at this point, and jaemin grins when he shakes his head, "you're so fucking slytherin sometimes, it's unreal."

'you love it."

"you wish."

"you don't love my personality?"

"you're being annoying on purpose." jeno accuses, leaning down and kissing all over jaemin's face, "merlin knows why i find you so fucking adorable."

jaemin beams at this, "you're adorable too." he puckers his lips, "you missed here."

jeno grins, flipping them around to kiss jaemin properly.

***

"tonight after dinner we're playing games." chenle informs his mother as she flicks her wand. all their glasses fill up with water immediately.

"that's lovely." her brow furrows a bit, "not with those ridiculous penalties, i hope. i remember last time-"

"mum, it's not fun without penalties!" chenle whines, "what's the point of even playing if the loser doesn't get a punishment?"

"for the joy of playing!"

jaemin agrees with chenle's mother- he's not particularly competitive. only when it comes to quidditch- jaemin likes to think he saves all his competitiveness for the quidditch pitch. and it comes in handy, too, seeing the number of times he's beat his gryffindor boys.

"mum." chenle sighs. she relents, rolling her eyes fondly and ruffling his hair.

"we won't touch your makeup this time." jaemin adds earnestly.

"you better not." chenle's mother laughs, "though i admit you looked lovely, sweetie." she pinches his cheek, too.

"i told you, you must've rocked that look." jeno whispers into jaemin's ear once chenle's mother is out of earshot. 

jaemin giggles at the ticklish feeling, blushing when jeno lands a kiss there.

"not _here_." renjun hisses, smacking the back of jeno's head, "do you see any of us doing that? do you think you're the only couple here?"

jeno grins sheepishly.

"we're playing gobstones!" chenle announces, and mark (a fellow gobstones enthusiast) whoops in excitement. yukhei makes a face.

"what about truth or dare? that's fun with all the penalties."

"please, we're not 12."

" _ouch_ , i resent that-"

"i have loads of old wizarding games." the younger waves his hand nonchalantly, "we have a game room, remember? we can check it out after dinner."

"i can't believe you have a games room." jeno says in disbelief.

"i can't believe you have an _art room_." renjun interjects, looking pained, "can you please fucking use it for something? just sit there and throw paint at the wall, i don't even care- just use it somehow!"

"my grandpa does calligraphy."

"does your grandpa live here?"

"nope."

renjun throws his hands up in defeat, "then _what_?"

jaemin just laughs, holding the fork up to jeno's mouth for a bite, which the older takes, gazing at him adoringly.

jisung mock-gags.

"you guys are sappy for real." mark says with interest, "me and hyuck are nowhere near this pda."

jaemin shrugs, "i thrive off kisses."

"mark gives me lots of kisses." hyuck says smugly, "you don't wanna be there to watch, let me tell you that."

"we really don't." jeno says flatly, while mark turns bright red and yukhei lets out a crow of triumph ( _"that's my bro!"_ )

"i kept waiting." the taller says earnestly, "for months and months for my best friends to join me in the land of _relationships_ , you know. i suppose i'm a but of a relationship guru-"

"don't even pretend." renjun stops him immediately, and he pouts.

"whyyy?"

yukhei looks so puppy-like that even renjun can't seem to resist a quick peck, which makes the older's face positively light up.

"what is going on today?" jisung demands, "what's with all of you? stop- _kissing_ , some of us are single, you know."

"it's just us two, sungie." chenle points out, bored.

"well it doesn't have to be." jisung shoots back, and they all freeze. jaemin stares at his cousin with bated breath, waiting to hear what his next words will be-

"maybe fifth year is the lucky year and we'll both find someone."

the group collectively sighs. chenle just rolls his eyes- an instinctive reaction, jaemin supposes.

"maybe we will."

"it is kind of...i don't know. damn." jeno mutters to jaemin as the group busies themselves with the desserts that just appeared on the table, "like....is it ever going to happen? does jisung even like him?"

"i think he does." jaemin says carefully, "but i can't push anymore. i just...i don't know, we have to let them figure it out."

"mm." a quick kiss, quick enough that no one catches them, "ours was relatively simple, wasn't it?"

"you waited for me for _years_."

"so fucking worth it." a longer kiss this time. nobody catches them, but they don't try to hide anyway.

"aren't you romantic?" jaemin coos as they part, brushing his thumb over the mole near jeno's eye. he loves that so much- he kisses it all the time, as much as he can. his kiss-spot. and jeno lets him, smiling that breath-taking eye smile whenever jaemin pecks it.

"i am." jeno looks far too proud of himself. jaemin is fond.

"the table, guys." a sharp call from renjun brings them back to reality, "we are at the dinner table."

the rest of the meal goes in laughter, just as it always does. bickering and loud chatter and all the things they're known for, all the things jaemin loves about them.

and between all their usual chaos, jeno still intertwines his fingers with jaemin's under the table and gives him that smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed the second chapter!! let me know what you think <3


End file.
